


Do You Remember?

by Akabara_13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabara_13/pseuds/Akabara_13
Summary: Thor reflects on his relation with Loki.





	Do You Remember?

Do you remember,

The time long ago.

When we were still innocent,

And were still close,

And brothers?

 

Do you remember,

The mischief we caused,

The pranks we pulled,

Father’s scoldings,

And mother’s laugh?

 

Do you remember,

The matches we had,

The battles we fought,

Back to back,

And with everything we had?

 

Do you remember?

The good times,

The laughs we had,

The fun,

Do you?

 

I remember,

And I wonder,

Where did those times go,

Why did we walk different paths,

Brother mine, Where did we go wrong?


End file.
